guardien
by allyiah
Summary: christina has powers she doesn't know about she stumbles into the wood where a powerful and ruthless prince of darkness kidnapps her what next...please review
1. kidnapped

Guardian

Chapter 1: kidnapped

I have to say here and know that this is the most disasterly distasteful party I have ever been to. I have never ever been as bored as I am this very moment.

I am leaning against a wall examining the beautiful hall which I am presently in.

It is very beautiful hall Grande painted a soft white, illuminated with lights at every curve of the dome like hall, the ceiling is high and form it hangs an antique crystal chandelier. Works of art suffocate the room every where you turn there is one.

A small band of highly skilled musicians are playing a symphony I believe it is one of Beethoven's. I glance at the mid-centre of the hall where pairs of couples are swaying gently to the music. As I glance absent mindly across the hall a young man strides towards with an air of arrogance. I sigh with discontent.

"Here goes nothing", I mutter to my self. As he approaches he catches my eye and smiles. I smile back and the he winks at me. The smile freezes on my face as I am filled with shock how dare he the bastard. He is a 20 or something good-looking man. Fair hair bright unpretentious blue ayes and luminous skin. It doesn't take long for him to reach me .My smile is still frozen on my face. I tilt my head to the side to get my charcoal coloured hair out of my face.

"May I have this dance", he says his voice sharp as a cold breezing cutting into your skin.

_No!!!_

I flinch with disgust and revulsion this too much. I keep on smiling.

"Of course", comes my cool and distant voice. He takes my hand and leads me to the centre of the hall; he pulls me far too close I fidget he doesn't seem to notice my discomfort this aggravates me to no end. Unsurprisingly he is a good dancer and doesn't seem to notice that I'm standing stiffly in his arms. He twirls round and round the hall, by the end of the dance I'm very dizzy and feel quiet sick.

unfortunately for me these arrogant bastards keep coming I've been dancing for 2 hours it's about 7 I'm so tired.

I notice another guy coming towards me. I ignore him and dash for the door. The breezy air hits me as soon as I'm out. I look up in awe at the sky it is a stunning blue which has entwined with different shades of grey and white. The sun is still in the sky shimmering silently. I'm walking slowly immersed in my surroundings and is barely aware that I've entered the woods. Walking in my little trance after awhile I realise I'm lost totally lost. I look around and start to panic.

Then I here it trickling water I run in the direction of the sound and stumble into a clearing in the corner is a small stream. I run to it and drink some cold refreshing water. I lay my head on the bark of the tree a drift in and out of sleep.

**BAM!**

I jump up startled. Silence. I listen and here nothing and for a moment I think I imagined the sound.

**BAM!!!!.**

Now I know that it wasn't in my imagination the sound is louder then before.

_Run you idiot don't just stand there…._

My head virtually screams I stand rooted on the spot my hand shaking soul breaking my mind blank. Just then two young inhumanly gorgeous men jump into the clearing.

One of them looks a bit nervous he has pale almost translucent skin his eyes are a very sharp blue eyes which are fluttering with concentration long blonde hair is gently swaying in the breeze

"it doesn't' have to end like this Damien", speaks the blonde guy his voice is sharp and lucid and complete contrast to his looks. I flinch inwardly.

The second guy who is even more attractive doesn't respond his face is stoic and cold no emotions on it. I shiver. His dark golden eyes look over at his opponent. His extremely long white hair is tied with a single ribbon. I just stare at him he is so tragically beautiful. I feel like crying.

"What have you got to say for yourself Damien?"

"This lord does not answer stupid question", he says his voice is smooth and even but sounds deadly.

"So be it". The two charge at each other with frightening speed and clash. It's very interesting they deliver blows to each other unfortunately for Blondie he gets knocked down every time.

Lord Damien stands in front of Blondie and snaps his finger a ball of blue fire hovers above his hand. I resist the urge to gasp. Blondie looks terrified. Damien smiles and throws the ball at his opponent I watch in horror as he doesn't move out the way, the ball hits him he sets on fire and burns into the air there is nothing left.

_Oh my god that did not just happen._

I look over at Damien his eyes are staring coldly at where his opponent was just a few minutes ago. I gasp. The next thing I know I'm being held up against the tree with cold hands grasping my neck very tightly.

"Do you work for him wench"says Damien his golden eyes staring at me coldly I try to look away but find it very hard.

"No", I manage to gasp. He looks at me I just stare back at him.

"This lord wants to know why you are here"

"Um I got lost...went for walk got lost".

_My air supply is running out help!_

I can feel my face turning blue from lack of oxygen. He lets go of me. I fall to the ground and gasp for air. I mange to stand and notice that he is staring at me very strangely. I follow his eyes as the move to my neck then to my necklace. I grasp it protectively. He only frowns at me actions.

"This lord wants to know where you got that necklace"

"My mother", I say as calmly as one can achieve in this situation. He approaches me and goes to reach for my necklace. It suddenly starts to shiny a soft pink light he steps back. Will it has never done that before

"Take at off", he's voice is so commanding I immediately reach for my necklace, it glows as I touch it. When the connection finally happens I get a shock of electrity through my hand. I throw my finger back in shock and pain. I look at it red and throbbing.

_Whoa that hurt!_

. He looks at me coldly it's the only look he can do.

"This lord will take this wench with him t…

"My name is Christine", I say cutting him off. As soon as I speak I realise my mistake and put my over my mouth. Once again I find myself against the tree

"This lord does not care for this wenche's name if this wench wants to stay alive then she must keep her mouth shut", he says coolly. I simply stare at him he lets me go the picks me up and throws me over his shoulder in bridal style. He starts to move very quickly I close my eyes.

_Oh god why me._


	2. Mansion

AN: please review this is my first time don't be too harsh only constructive criticism any ideas welcome thank you.

Recap

He starts to move very quickly I close my eyes.

_Oh god why me._

Chapter two: the mansion

I simply watched as he started to move overwhelming speed trees whizzing by us I closed my eyes for fear of him bashing into those giant monsters. I held and on and we seemed to move on forever not a word passed my lips and none his. We stayed quiet in what I would call "uncomfortable", silence.

Abruptly I feel him shudder to halt slowly and warily I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. I stared in wonder a the large Victorian designed mansion it was painted In earth tones browns and reds and sandy yellow it consisted of large very large sash widows. With drawn large red curtains. It had two towers sticking out at the top which were embellished in surreal images of towers and clocks it is so enchanting.

"Move", the brash cold voice of my capturer brought me back to reality pretty sheepish. I flinched inwardly and slowly made my way to the beautiful building. It wasn't long before we got to the door he opened we entered silently into a long draftee corridor dimly lit and extremely intimidating my eyes couldn't quite adjust to the darkness.

My head began to spin as I found my self falling , falling into darkness.

This darkness engulfs me for so long I'm afraid I'll never see the light. Slowly I open my eyes and find my self in a soft bed.

It was all a dream…

I look around and my heart stops where the hell am I ..this..this ..isn' my room as I absorb the interior of the room large and square shaped splashed with different shades of red. There is large window on my right hand side and a wooden wardrobe behind me I am lying in a four poster bed with a red curtain that's drawn. I get out of the bed what happened couldn't have possibly happened I mean such a thing is not possible. It is just not. I hear the door softly creak open and I turn around and I'm confronted with the overwhelming beauty of my capturer.

"I see that your wake", he says his voice cool and distant. I don't reply simply because he wasn't asking a question.

"Where am I" I say. He stares at me

"Listen to me wench you do not ask questions you answer them understood", he says he's voice cold.

I frown at him. Why doe she keep calling me wench I'm not a wench

_Not a good move_

He grabs me by my neck and holds me up against the wall. I start to choke.

"This lord will not ask again is that understood". He says frowning at me with those deeply mesmerizing golden drops

"Yes", I choke. He lets go I drop to the ground gasping for air.

_Bastard_

"Come we have mush to do", he says turning around I simply walk after him as soon as I'm out the door I'm confronted with a series of images portraits of vampires who look similar to Damien. I stare at them in awe such beauty should not exist.

I follow him down the stairs, I find myself in a little trance. I don't notice the room that suddenly appears out of no where. He grabs me as he does my heart quickens Its pace at his cold touch. I simply freeze he pulls me into a room. As I enter I gaze across it absent Mindy it's a study. There is one table stacked with papers and books there are also a few book shelves full. I think I stood there for about 2 minutes in silence just staring. My hand felt cold I looked down and blushed, I was still holding onto Damien.

Damien POV

I could feel the heat and embarrassment emanating from her. I pulled my hand away from hers in disgust dirty human so this is she this her the faircous father was talking about the last and only what are we going to do with you…


	3. THE STUDY

AN: sorry I haven't written anything for awhile but I've been busy the next three chapters will be here by the end of the week I hope: D all reviews are very welcome

Thank you…

Chapter 3: the study

He lets go my arm much to my embarrassment.

Slowly I turn myself towards him the instance our eyes lock I feel my heart pace quicken. I look away with difficulty breaking my momentary glance. This is not the time or place for such things

"Why am I here? What is it that you want I … I know I'm not supposed to ask questions but how can you expect me not to", as I say this I can here the faint trembling in my voice.

He is still staring at me; my hands shake nervously aware of his penetrating stare. I look up to meet his stare.

_I can't back down now._

He holds my gaze steadily for what seems like forever. With unimaginable gracefulness and poise he glides towards the desk of paper and places himself upon coal black large leather chair. He looks so powerful sitting there like a prince of darkness.

_How cliché (AN: this is her mind speaking)_

As I think this, his mouth upturns into a smirk arrogant in all its glory.

I just stare at him frowning a bit something is not right.

"Do you fear me", he says at last breaking the long empty silence. It takes me a couple of seconds to register what he's just said.

"Do you want me to fear you", I ask back craftily dodging his question.

"Answer the question"

"How can I not you've tried to kill me not once not twice but thrice"

"Why are you dodging the question" he says coolly clear not fooled by my careful phrasing.

"I … I don't want to answer it", as I say this a hint of a smile traces across his lips. He stands up and walks over to the closest bookshelf and leans back on it gazing at me with his cold exterior.

"My father is obsessed with you. He has been looking for you since the moment he was born, years and years in his dingy study analysing different theories about your whereabouts. Paying scholars money to try and find you …" he pauses in thought

"… and I not even looking for you find you"

"Your father…why is he looking for me"

"I let you guess and if you can't I'll tell you"

There is only silence as I just stare curiously at his emotional deprived voice even when he speaks his voice is almost a monotone. I shiver

"You scare me", I say quietly. He smiles evilly

"Sit down and read this", he reaches for a book on the desk and throws it me. I catch it before it can crash my knees.

I inspect it; it's a large dark book with no cover illustrations. On the cover is simply one word FAIRCOUSI read the it out loud.

_Faircous is a word that refers to a mortal with fairy bloody._

_Unlike most fairies fairouos are rare and emanate _

_large amounts of power _

_In times of stress. They possess an array of powers. _

_Incredibly power begins who were hunted by the wolf _

_Clan stripped of there powers and turned into mere servants.._

"This is supposed to interest me how", I said sarcastically. He just rolls his eyes at me

"You are a faircous" He says very simply as if it is a normal thing to say or even to think. I looked at him for awhile in annoyance then anger.

"You expect me to believe that I'm a faircous that I'm some kind of magical creature", I said on the verge of a temper tantrum. He smiles evilly again.

"Yeah".

"that's it this all some kind of weird dream it is against the laws of nature that I … I have been kidnapped by a vampire and that I'm now in his house in the middle of nowhere and he is telling me… me of all people that I'm a bloody fairy…oh my gosh I've been drugged haven't I" as I continue to bubble incoherently I realise I'm running out of breath my head hurts. I 'm gesturing wildly with my hands. My chest tightens. I remind my self to breath 1 2 3 4 breath in 1 2 3 4 5 breath out. I collapse on the ground exhausted by my performance.

"Are you done", he says coldly his eyes rising in evil amusement. I nod. I sigh.

"You are a faircous weather you like it or not". My eyes stare back at him leaden with stress.

"Let's go for a walk", he says cheerfully-I look up at him loss for words. Oh my god I'm in a large mansion with a vampire with a personality disorder. I have to get of here I have escape.


	4. Batteling bugs

We leave the study and walk down the long dark corridor

An: it has been long I have been very busy the next few chapters will be uploaded soon xxx I hope you enjoy it any suggestions welcome

Chapter 4: battling bugs

We leave the study and walk back down the long dark corridor. When we arrive he opens the door and gestures for me to walk ahead, I do. The sun is shining he's ivory skin is glowing in the soft morning light. My soul is captivated by such unnatural beauty then I remember the stories, my grandfather used to tell me by the fire stories about werewolves, vampires and how the light burns their pale cold skin.

"I thought vampires couldn't go out in sunlight". He turns to stare at me a mischievous frown splayed across his face.

"That's a myth we spread and the humans believe it, it lets us exist in daylight without fear".

I nod to show I understand. We keep walking and more we do the more the woodland engulfs us in the canopy of the towering trees the leaves and branches only allowing glimpses of light .I start to wonder how anyone can live in such isolation. We walk for an hour in silence.

He stops suddenly face darkening at some unknown threat. I take a step back sensing the change in the air.

I hear a rustling in the distance turning my head back I stare into the darkness from which we emerged fear pumping through every fiber of my body. more rustling this time I swivel my entire body round.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Silence". TUMP! The ground shakes as two shadowy figures land in front of us tall and handsome both dark haired. The one on the left has eyes as red as blood which seem to emit a ray of undiluted evil however the one the right has coal blacks eyes that appear to be devoid of any emotion my heart is pierced with fear at the sight of such horror..

"Well well if it isn't the prince of the blood suckers", red eyes snarls like a beast not at all human.

"Filthy dogs", Damien spits out with such venom even I am taken back.

The two guys start running towards us as they do they become larger and there faces grow furrier, eyes turn even sharper, clothes start to rip as there bones rise through there darkening and strengthening skin. Their bodies start to hunch over in animalistic position

There teeth get larger and sharper. Oh my god. They start to turn into werewolf's right before my eyes. The shape shifting appears painfully and is very dramatizing to watch. Damien pushes me out the way. I fall to ground. The red eyed werewolf

Lashes at Damien but his too fast. Damien produces a fire ball and throws it at the red eyed who dodges with incomprehensible speed. The contain to fight back and forth each lash and fireball barely missing its target. It is hard to calculate how long the fighting went on for but it was apparent no one was tiring out or growing weak. Damien bored with the state of the fight takes out a sword just as black eyed werewolf lunges at him the sword slashes the werewolf who howls in pain before toppling to the grown were he ceases to move. Aware of his fallen comrade red eyed fights with a knew power the power of revenge. He starts to strike quicker and quicker and as a result becomes careless and is almost singed many times. From the corner of my eye black eye is slowly moving I'm astonished at the sight. He stars to prowl towards Damien. My first instinct is to warn Damien. I pick up a rock and lunch it at black eye while at the same time I shout.

.

'Damien watch out'

Immediately I realize my mistake as black eyes makes a beeline for me I close my eyes my body reverberating in a spasm of fear. There is an unbecoming silence that follows where nothing happens. I open my eyes and gasp in shock.

Damien is lying flat on the ground two werewolves' are circling him liker a predator would do to a prey.

Suddenly Damien gets up and unleashes two fire balls and the werewolf caught by surprise don't doge and I watch as they burn to nothing…

Damien turns towards me anger in his eyes. I flinch.

"Stupid winch I new he was coming"

Then he collapses. I run to him in shock. I sit by him. I reach out to his neck and my fingers gently graze it. His skin is deathly cold. I start to panic thinking that he might be dead. But are relived to seeing the gentle rise and falling of his chest

. He's eyes are barely open. I place he's hand on my shoulders and starting helping him up once his on he's feet I start to walk there is a messy gash on his stomach. I start to walk I don't know where. Then I feel a snow drop on my face. I think this couldn't get any worse. I half walk half carry him for awhile my shoulders hurt and my back too. The snow fall starts to increase and my fingers become chilly I sense his body weakening as it becomes heavier. I squint and in the distant my weary eyes can just about make an entrance of a cave. I'm relived as it has started getting dark. I collect dry twigs. We soon arrive at the cave good help us.

By now I'm practically dragging him into the cave. I lay him down on the ground. I pick up the twigs and start to make a fire my father loved the outdoors and he taught me a lot of survive skills I never thought it would pay off.

It takes me about an hour to start a fire. The cave is slightly illuminated however from the light shadows emerge. I walk over to him and sit down he's eyes are closed I reach for his blooded shirt. His hand suddenly grasps mine.

"Don't even think about it", he says his voice more temperate then before and smoother.

"You'll get an infection and it will taker longer to heal", I say sternly. He just snarls at me so I continue to tare away at his shirt and gasp at the gruesomeness of his gash. I go out and get some snow and place it on the wound so as to stop bacteria increasing. I leave and take up beside the wall away from him.

"I'm sorry", I say after awhile. 'It was my fault that you got hurt'

'Never apologize it is a sign of weakness'; he says he's voice calm low and smooth.

I blink in surprise but say nothing. We sit in silence for what seems like a long time. The snow has intensified and it's nothing but white out side.

"They'll be coming soon", he says with a slight growl.

"Who's coming", I say confused.

"The ones who want me dead they know I'm here there's a whisperer in the forest who brings the news that the prince of vampires is weak now is the time to attack".

"Well there not here now we'll worry about them when they get here." I say trying to be optimistic. He says nothing and once again we fall into silence.

Its dark outside I fall asleep.

I'm drawn out of my sleep by the sound of laughter cruel barbaric laughter very faint as if it had been carried by the snowy winds from far away. I looked over at Damien he's awake he's face expressionless.

"There almost here", he said calmly. I go over to him and take his sword. I wait for him not agree with my action but he says nothing. I move closer to the entrance of the cave, holding the sword. I sit there for so long and then I hear more laughter and it gets closer and closer and suddenly hovering by the entrance was a horrific sight shadowy figures with dark eyes filled with pure undiluted hatred.

It was like something from a fairytale but far more sinister witch's trolls and so on.

"We decided to pay you a visits bloodsucker", spat out one of the witches.

"We herd that you were weak", growled troll salvia foaming at the edges of his razor sharp yellowish green teeth. I felt sick.

"And yet you don't even dare to come in…weak just as I had thought", Damien said coldly.

"We seen you've come weak getting a human wench to protect you"

"My name is Christine", I said through gritted teeth. Saying this I hold the sword straight in front of me As I say this I point they sword at the witch and I feel strange like I'm being consumed a pink spark shoots from my hand into the sword and straight at the witch she glows a pink light before disappearing into nothing but star dust. There is a shocked silence

"Get her" shouts the troll they all come towards me I close my eyes holding the sword straight a head. I wait but nothing happens I open my eyes and find there is giant blanket of pink surrounding me and Damien like some sort of barrier . There is a ripple of shock throughout as one of the witches runs towards the barrier and is incinerated in an instant there is silence and shock.

"What kind of magic is this", says the troll. They all looked at each other in horror and fear before turning away and disappearing into the snowy night.

Thirds person POV

Christie's body gives away as a wave of weakness overcomes her and she clasps to the floor slowly pulling her limp body towards Damien he's eyes are barley open she manages to reach him and lies next to him holding on to his hand they lay side by side weak but just living.


	5. consequences

Chapter 5 consequences

AN; I'll try and update quickly but have been busy reviews are welcome and suggestions also thanxs xxx

Chapter 5: Consequences

I woke up feeling weak and drained my mind a blur of the events of yesterday to my shock I realized that my hands are wrapped around Damien my body pressed up against his. His eyes are open looking straight up his face devoid of emotion I blink embarrassment consumes me as I jerk away from him. He doesn't react.

"I'm sorry …I …I don't know what ha-happened…really sorry", I stammer trying to fit together the pieces of my broken memory.

"enough…you are an idiot you used too much power and could've probably killed your self if those cowards weak pathetic witches and trolls hadn't run away", his voice is calm almost pitying but no I must have imagined it, he is incapable of emotion.

"Wait ...Trolls…witches oh my gosh", it all comes rushing back the barrier the light my necklace. I sit still the shock sinking into my brain. I'm rendered speechless I don't know what to say.

"The necklace …it has powers"

"No you have the power the necklace is merely a vessel in which the power travels",

"But I don't have any power". I say bewildered. He smirks evilly.

"That's what you think". I say nothing in reply and we sit in silence for awhile the only sound is the howling of the retreating wind. The silence becomes too much for me and I cannot take it much longer so I break it.

"What happens now"?

"I will be healed soon and we can go back to the mansion".

"Oh"

"Tomorrow morning we will be on our way and we'll have to walk since those mangy dogs have subdued my powers for a little bit", he said venom pouring out of his words at the remembrance of the werewolf's. I say nothing.

"Okay". The rest of the day is spent in silence as usual I notice the wound is healing well strangely a wave of relief washes over me I ignore it. The night falls and I fall asleep.

The next morning I'm woken by a violent shaking I open my eyes an d look up at Damien he is towering above In all his arrogance and malice I gulp and stand up.

"Let's move wench".

"That it ... I'm sorry but I saved your life you could at least be courteous and call me by my name. I hold my breath waiting for a reaction to be held by the throat but nothing happens…. He says nothing then a smirk crosses his face.

"Okay whatever you say my ciliegia pallido"

"What is you just call me"

"My ciliegia pallido… it's Italian for pale cherry." What can I say I can feel my cheeks burning? He smirks and takes a step towards me lifting my chin my face to meet his.

"Arrossire pallido ciliegia"

"What"

"Blushing pale cherry. He lets me go and walks out of the cave I follow him. I 'm so confused one minute his cold and emotionless next he's calm and considerate then he's angry and now being flirtatious I can't keep up so infuriating. We walk silently taking the same path we came through the snow has almost completely melted and the sun is peaking through the retreating clouds. Strangely it isn't long before the mansion peaks through. I am overjoyed at the sight of comfortable shelter. We get there soon enough and walk in walking down the long eerie corridor which doesn't seem so dark and eerier anymore that's what spending 3 nights in a cave does to you. . I follow him back to the study were he sits on the chair and starts to read this astounds me how can he read at a time like this isn't he tired. Then I remembered something, vampires don't really sleep I never really believed that. I sit on the floor again and pick up the dark book which contains my history. I'm Faircous I still can't quite believe it, it's so strange. I feel my eyes growing heavy and they close my body is up against the wall as I fall asleep.

Damien s POV

I glance over at her to see her body up against the wall the black book wide open. She looks so peaceful, I sigh in annoyance I forgot humans have the need for sleep. I place my book down and walk over to her closing the book I pick her fragile body up not surprisingly she's light I carry her out of the study down the long corridor and up the stairs to her bed chambers. Her hands are grasping my neck tightly I lay her down but she garbs on to my arm pulling me down on to the bed with her

"Don't leave me…don't leave me", she murmurs in her sleep. I'm taken back at first but smirk. I lay don next o her I can her sound of her gentle breathing I can smell the intoxicating aroma of her warm blood pulsating beneath her skin. I'm to close this is too dangerous but I can't move I stay buy her side the useless little human my ciliegia pallido

My pale cherry.

Normal POV

I wake up feeling strange I feel arms around my waist I look over and to my shock and surprise lord Damien is lying with me. How did I get up here last thing I remember was reading in the study? Slowly I move trying to get away from his grasp. He's eyes fly open and he sits up ignoring me completely.

"What happened last night", I ask myself more then him but he answers anyway.

"don't worry I didn't take advantage of your weak state you fell asleep I bought you to your bed you wouldn't let go dragging me down in the bed whispering don't leave me so I thought It wouldn't do any harm.". I stare at him in shock then embarrassment. I can feel my cheeks growing warmer.

"I'm so sorry".

"No matter we'll be expecting a guest today"

"Who is it?"

"A lord named Dusselaire of the eastern lands he is a very important man but be careful around him he is also a dangerous man and loves the company of women too much", Damien said with disgust I role my eyes a womanizer eh interesting.

"Are you hungry?" he says smirking evilly. I look at him what could he possibly have to feed me raw meet ewe blood ewe.

"Um no", as soon as I say this, my stomach grumbles. I curse.

"I think your stomach disagrees"

"Um yeah"

"Come I'll cook for you". I look at him in bewilderment well I guess I'll have to take advantage of his good mood. I follow him out of the bed chamber and down the stairs down the corridor we turn left and enter a large kitchen. There is a wooden table in the middle a large stove in the corner pots and pan and 3 wooden crates which I assumed were for food storage. He went to the box and pulled out some cheese and bread, salad and a piece of meet. I watched as he prepares the food cooking the meat, cutting the salad, slicing the bread so elegantly. He puts down the plate in front of me beautifully presented.

"Thanks", I say smiling up at him. He ignores me again. I eat satisfying my stomach when I unexpectedly hear an echo of a horse and carriage.

"His here come lets go." I stand up and follow him he opens the door as the door opens a tall man with olive skin greets us. His dark purple eyes fall on me and he smirks.

"Damien"

"Tristan"

"And who is this Damien?"

"No one", Damien says coldly.

"Come on Damien introduce me to the beautiful girl".

I stare at him he seems nice enough. He walks up to me and takes my hand and kisses it I shiver at his cold touch. I take a step back unsure of what to say.

"I'm Christine", is all I manage before my powers of speech completely abscond me. He smirks again. God he's handsome. I wonder what he is …a demon….sorcerer

Suddenly Tristan appears behind me and whispers

"Vampire mon Cherie vampire"

Oh great another one why couldn't he be human …I should be so lucky.

AN: Thnanxs for reading more coming


	6. Discovery

AN: any reviews are welcome thanks for being patient I hope your enjoying as much as I am xxx

Recap:

Suddenly Tristan appears behind me and whispers

"Vampire mon Cherie vampire"

Oh great another one why couldn't he be human …I should be so lucky.

Chapter 6

" I guess that answers my question", I say bewildered. I turn around and face Tristen our faces are millimeters apart. I take a step back.

"This way Tristen", Damien says pointing in the direction of he's study then he looks at me

"Go back to your room…I'll see you later", he says coldly before walking off with Tristen. They disappear through the study.

"Go back to your room…go back to your room who does he think he is…I am going exploring. I walked down the corridor upstairs looking at the pictures, and then I saw an open door. It was like it was calling to me so I walked towards it and walked in. the room was very big and beautiful there was beautiful mahogany walls there the drapes hang loosely from the sashay windows. The air was soft and fresh there was a large bed in the middle a bookcase and a very old chest of draws. I walked over to the test of draws…I opened it and inside was a book a small black book I opened the first page it was titled the truth about vampires subject 1: lucivan van dyke by seriana van dyke. I was suppressed who were these people..

"My mother and father", Damien said from behind me. I jumped in surprise shock and horror at being caught …the black book dropped from my hands. I took a deep breath. He walked up to me slowly bent down and picked the book. He stood up and stared straight at me.

"What are you doing in my chambers"?

"Well…I …I m sorry I trespassed onto your territory and its unforgivable…but you must understand it wasn't intentional… I mean I saw the door open and curiosity got the better of me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him his face only inches away from me.

"Your right it is unforgivable…I guess this means you can't be trusted alone…so from now on you'll have to go everywhere with me your are never to leave my side even during sleeping hours"

"You've got to be joking me…please that's taking away all my freedom and that can be fair's mean I know I've don…

"Enough. What I say goes", he's voice sharp.

"Fine", so I spent that day following him around everywhere followed him to the study sat on he's large black leather chair while he wrote in a language I didn't recognize. I sat next to him in his food hall in the large table while he drank a dark red liquid in a silver cup something that looked suspiciously like blood. I looked at him disapprovingly. He turned to me.

"Don't look at me like that it's either I drink this. Or…(leans in very close) I drink the blood under your pretty neck…(leans back)". I said nothing and blushed I'm not used to being in such close proximity of guy for such a longtime. Will I be by his side for ever would I mind? I brush the thought straight out of my head of course I would. Someone must be looking for me come on dad find me.

"Were going on a journey tomorrow there's something that we need to pick up so were leaving tomorrow morning"

"Where are we going"?

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

" I hate you", I say annoyed at his vague response. He says nothing in reply. He stands up and I follow him up the stairs down the corridor and up to his room he sits on the bed I sit next to him. He lays down I lay down next to him and soon found myself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before the morning came, I woke up to find Damien standing by the window staring into the distance.

"Go get red we leave in 20 minutes"

"What should I bring"?

" A change of clothes and a blanket"

" Okay be back in a minute", I left his room and entered my chambers, it was such a relief to be away form him even if it was only for a bit. I quickly gathered my things not that they were many or even mine really. I picked out a dress from the wardrobe and took one of the blankets that was hanging from the bed I went to bathroom where I washed my face. Suddenly I realized I might be taking a bit too much time, I decided it was probably time I left so I did. I left my chambers and quickly made my way back to his room. Opening the door I was surprised to find it was empty, amazed I made my way down the stairs only to find him standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and weight shirt that had an open collar he looked different somehow more serious then I'd seen him in days.

" don't just stand there…. get down here we don't have much time", I blushed embarrassed and hurried down the stairs and stood straight in front of him. He frowned and grabbed my arm pulling me with him outside as soon as we got outside there was a beautiful black stallion tall and proud with beautiful silky black mane standing there. It took my breathe away.

"Wow…that is a beautiful horse". Damien only granted I rolled my eyes. He suddenly take hold of me and picked me up placing over his shoulders and started to carry me towards the horse.

"what are you doing …stop", before I could even finish my sentence he threw me over horse I landed with a thump the horse made no movements at all. Damien then jumped on sitting behind me he put one of his hands around my waist and the other hand took hold of the reigns. He kicked the horse's stomach and it galloped off swiftly I clutched Damien's hand in fear at first it was quite frightening but as it continued I got used to it.

"Where are we going"?

"I 'm not going to tell you", then we fell into silence and the only thing I could hear was my heart and it was beating extremely fast. I thought about him and the mansion that huge dreary mansion surrounded by nothing , I thought about the length of time he's been in this world wasn't he lonely? didn't he need companionship? is that why he is so cold not just physically but his heart as well, maybe he's soul too.

"Don't you ever get lonely"?

"No"

"How can that be since you've been here haven't you wanted to be with someone"

"No emotions only cloud judgments make you do stupid thinks take stupid risk get in the way and only cause problems"?

"Your such a negative person"

" You only discovered that now wow you're slower then I thought"

"Hey …I'm smart", I only received silence at my statement this annoyed me more.

" I am smart", I insisted turning to face him. He simply smirked.

"Like I said emotions only cloud judgments", I changed the direction of our attention from my capturer to the journey as it continued I found myself familiar with the setting after awhile I saw a village and to my astonishment and joy I discovered it was my own.

"Are you taking me back home"

"Something like that", he said his voice darker. I didn't like the sound of that.

The stallion kept galloping until it stopped outside my house. It was so strange to see it so much had happened since I left here. Damien got of and then pulled me down he took my hand and lead me to the front door he knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Ms Deville your back and this is …", said our maid jenny inquired

"Lord Damien".

"Ah master Deville has been expecting you please come in", this was strange father was expecting us how can that be. I followed jenny through the entrance, then the hall, past the dining area, and then finally into fathers study. Unlike Damien's it was well lit and pictures of mother and me hang all around. father was sitting in his favorite red chair when he saw me he's eyes lit up and he got up I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh father I've missed you" he looked at me

"Are you alright nothing has happened to you has it this animal hasn't done anything to you has he", my father said walking up to Damien like he was going to hit him …I don't know why by I stood in front of Damien as if to protect him and defend him.

" Father be calm he hasn't done anything to me ….in fact he saved my life", I said nervously looking at Damien he's mouth turned into a smirk. My father looked from me to him and back. He's eyes flared.

"You and him…you aren't …together are you", I looked at him strangely then I grasped what he was trying to say my cheeks reddened embarrassed.

"No it's not like that…waited you called him a monster and jenny said you were expecting us what on earth is going on father". My father took a step back and looked at me worriedly and sighed that is never a good sign he turned away from me.

"Father what's wrong", I was really worried now

"Oh Christine If only I could go back and change everything if only I could change the past but I can't so please try to understand I was a different person back then.

" Father you're not making sense …what are you talking about".

"You better sit down"

"I'd rather stand"

" It's time I told you the truth"

"The truth …"

"The truth about everything"


	7. The Truth

AN; thank you for waiting sorry to keep you waiting I have had exam and coursework kept me busy any ways this is chap 7 chapter 8 and 9 will be up in the next 2 days or so fingers cross thanks please review!

Recap

"It's time I told you the truth"

"The truth …"

"The truth about everything"

**Chapter 7: The truth **

"The truth is Long ago almost 20 years back I worked for an establishment that hunted and executed supernatural beings. A few years before I had joined my first wife and my 10 month daughter had been shredded to pieces by a werewolf clan. Times were difficult; there was much friction and unrest between supernatural's and mortals. One day I was ridding through the forest when I herd someone singing enchantingly. Led by the voice it led me by the side of the lake. I peaked there sat by the lakeside a beauty. Pale skinned and delicate floating blond hair down her back side. So entranced by her I stepped on a twig frightened she turned around her light purple eyes gazed at me cautiously. It took me awhile to convince her that I meant no harm. We became friends. Her name was Anabelea your mother. She wasn't mortal she was a fairy and against my will I found my self falling deeply in love with her. A year had pasted and some hunters were bringing a catch. It was a man, a half vampire he was kept in a cage by the stables. I would go and check o him every now and then. One day I went to see him and herd two voices instantly I recognized Anabelea's voice. She was sitting by the cage talking to him her face troubled. The half-vampire was called cane. I was caught off guard and an overwhelming jealously and frustration took over me. I never approached her about I could see she had fallen with him. Once I found her in the cage sleeping in his arms. My heart couldn't take it any more so I decided to leave. After a couple of months I returned and to my horror Anabelea's was pregnant with you. All the rage came swarming back and took hold of me. In a moment of madness I snitched on Cane and he was instantly executed. Understandably your mother was overcome with grief and anger so she confronted me. She hit me she said I was jealous and evil. Said she hated me. I was just a tool that she had in order to have been with the one she loved that she could never love me. I was enraged and struck her she fell hit her head and died. At that moment you started to cry. I went and you were in the baby basket .I just looked at you for so long, you looked like my dead daughter so I took you in my arms and left the house. I came later and buried her body. I bought you up as one of my own. You see cane was the son of Damien's father's best friend and I have always been indebted to them so when you went messing and I got news it was due to Damien van santé I felt worried.."

"What this is some kind of sick joke"

"No I'm afraid it's not"

" no your wrong that's not how it was you told me you met mum on a hunting trip…and and then she died in a horse carriage accident .. That's how it happened right"

"Christie", Francis Deville reached out to touch something that didn't belong to him.

"Don't touch me…you…you killed my parents", she said tears on edge of her lids threatening to spill. Christie took a deep breath and held it together.

"Christie you must understand I was a different person back then and I regret everything"

"why must I understand you have no right to ask anything of me even so it doesn't change the fact that you are responsible for my mother and fathers death or that you have lied to me all these years and for that I will never forgive you", Christie said to the one and only father she knew before running out of the room her vision blurred.

Christie kept running frustrated by the seemingly endless corridors finally she found her way out of the house she caught her breath. She looked ahead and was met by Damien's golden eyes staring at her. She walked up slowly to him.

"You knew all along about everything didn't you"

"From the moment I saw you and that necklace I knew".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What obligation did I have for telling you beside things are more interesting this way?"

"Interesting…you really are cold hearted', Christine felt alone and bewildered she had absolutely no one left in this world she knelt on the ground and looked outwards into the distance she had felt so happy to be home before but now she felt nothing but an overwhelming sadness of having to have lost something close to her heart. She didn't know how long she just sat there but suddenly a chill run through she stood up something was wrong she knew Damien had felt it too because he had a deep set frown across his face.

"They're here"

"Who"

"The werewolves a whole pack we have to leave they are looking for you"

"Why are they looking for me?"

"They want you and your powers". Christie looked at Damien for a long time.

"But what about my fath…I mean Mr. Deville"

"He's not any of my concern"

"You can't just leave him even if he is a murderer". Just then Francis Deville came out.

"You have to get out of here now if you want to survive"

"What "said Christie?

"They're almost here those damn wolves"

"How do you know?"

"I have a device that detects supernatural beings back from 20 years ago go on get going"

"But ", Christie tried to make sense of everything. Found herself being pushed into Damien

"Damien you know better then I that you have to leave". Damien grabbed Christie and threw her on the horse. He smacked its back and it went off the whole time Christie shouting no. Damien got on his horse and he set off.

Christie looked back at her home which would soon be gone and then her gaze fell upon the only father she ever knew. Her heart fell into a pit of pain and despair and for once in her life she didn't want to feel all this pain. She would rather feel nothing. Maybe Damien was right emotions only complicated things maybe it would be better to become like him, maybe everything would be easier then just maybe. The horses kept going the forest soon encapsulated them Christie looked on with painful disdain. Ahead the forest opened up and a large lake came into view. The horse stopped Christie stepped off and drifted to the lake side and collapsed on the edge and finally it all came crashing down the tears kept falling. They wouldn't stop all the pain all the anguish frustration and loneliness had accumulated to this point. she sobbed for everything she had lost .she shed tears for those at her village, her dead mother and father and even her fake father and finally she cried for the pain in her heart, knowing that she had no family no friends no one in the world and after she could cry no more she sat silently staring at her disheveled reflection.

"how can it be that in one day I have lost everything, how can I loose so much in such a short time you're too cruel god really too cruel what is there left for me what is the point of going on what courage do I have left huh when I was younger I used to cry all the time thinking that if I cried thinking that if I shed painful tears someone would help but no one ever came no one I think I finally understand what people say when they say life isn't worth living".

Damien stared and stared he didn't know what to say he didn't how to react, he understood her pain more then she could know. He understood yet… he could not offer any words of comfort because he knew that she would make it through, he knew she had the courage. The truth was even though he didn't want to admit, he needed to have her by his side no matter the cost.

AN: thank you for reading suggestions welcome thanks!


	8. New beginnings

Chapter 8: New beginnings

AN; it has been a long time but the final 4 chapters are going to be uploaded let me know what you think

After her tears had dried up and she could cry no more she sat and simply stared into the distance.

"We need to keep moving…or else we'll end up dead". Christie looked up at him standing beside her she stood up slowly but her knees gave away, she waited to feel gravel beneath her, instead two hands clasped around her waist and pulled her up and held her. She looked straight into his eyes and he into hers.

They stared at each other for awhile. Suddenly Christie wrapped her arms around him so tightly afraid of letting go. They stood there for 10 minutes Damien just holding each other not saying a word

"You won't leave me will you …you won't disappear out of my life ...you… you won't abound me will you". Damien grabbed hold of her and shook her softly.

"Christie listen to me you have to keep it together, our survival depends on you, can't lose it now you're stronger then this you managed to avoid dying by my hands many times after all", Damien said with a smirk remembering their first encounters.

A small smile tagged at the edges of Christies mouth at the memory of their first meeting.

"What are we still doing here" Christies said as she mounted the horse Damien jumped on behind her and they rode off.

The rode till they arrived at the mansion; in silence each immersed in their own thoughts.

As their eyes adjusted to their surrounding they noticed the rather elegant horse and carriage standing outside the mansion.

Christie's POV

"Tristan's here", I turned around and for once was relieved to see another vampire, or a person I recognized. Tristan looked at my disheveled clothes, he glanced over my tear stained face and took one quick look at Damien's expression and sighed.

"It's begun hasn't it" I looked curiously from one to the other not quite sure what was going on.

"What does he mean it's began…what's began"

"The beginning of the end mon Cherie the beginning of the end", the words sounded so chilling coming from his mouth and part of me felt like this really could be the end and I was terrified.

"Damien what is he talking about", I asked tentatively

"The werewolves are restless and the tension between us and them has been very fiery over the centuries. finally it has come to a point where its boiling over when Tristan was here last time he informed me that werewolf king lensero burned his son, prince Dion and his bride the second realm vampire kings daughter princess Evangeline, king Argentous promised retribution and the last 2 weeks we've been trying too stop the situation turning into a war, unfortunately its too late the war has begun and we can not stop it."

"What's going to happen?"

''well there's a large field just beyond the woods where we were attacked by the werewolves the battle will take place there do you remember ''

''how can I forget'', I said shuddering at the memory of the werewolves.

''what's going to happen to me and you'' I asked scared of the answer

''I'm going to fight I have little choice really,, you will remain here where it's safe''

''no I can't let you do that … I can't let you go alone I can help I can help you saw what happened to the those creatures in the cave''

''yes but you don't know how to control or summon them it's too dangerous your powers depend on your emotions''

''I feel angry, betrayed sad and terrified to the depth of my soul that's enough emotion isn't… Well isn't it'', I pleaded he looked into my defiant eyes as he closed his was he conceding I wondered. After what seemed like a long pose he sighed and looked directly at me.

''fine I will teach you how to use your power we have one week that's it if at the end you fail to summon and control your power I will bind you and you will remain here where it's safe understood''

''But-''

''no buts' Christie is that understood''

''understood'', I said happily

''good''

''One more thing Damien ''

''what is it''

''I love you''


	9. Training

AN: it has been like two years since I've updated and finally I will finish what I started sorry to have left people hanging anyway I hope you enjoy the end .

Chapter 9: Training

Recap

''One more thing Damien ''

''What is it''

''I love you''

I looked to him for a reaction, any glimpse of emotion, desperately searching hoping that what I had said had affected him ,but he just looked at me; not coldly but not lovingly either and my heart sank once more into the depth of despair.

"Christine this isn't the time we should start preparing"

He turned and walked away down that long dark corridor. As I watched his receding back gulping back the tears I thought I really want to fall in love.. before I die, I really wanted to be loved just once, just this once I wanted to be embraced lovingly by the person I loved. I turned and faced Tristan he just looked at me _I know_ is what seemed to say _I know Mon Cherie but hang in there_ and I was comforted.

Taking a deep breath I went after Damien taking the same path as him following him into the wilderness unsure if how to find my way back , but if it's him it's okay if it's him I can go on, with him by my side I could go on.

I found Damien in a conservatory he was staring out he seemed so peaceful opening my mouth wanting to call out his name.

" da-"

"We should start straight away Christine there's no time left"

Taken by back by his abruptness I looked into his eyes, the look in them convinced me of the severity of the situation I nodded.

"We'll start by seeing what you can do I'm going to stand here try and attack me"

I nodded grasping my necklace I closed my eyes praying for the strength to go on. Opening them I raised my hands and aimed at Damien I thrust forward but nothing happened.

"try and think of what you want to happen it might help try and form it in your mind … right now I'm not Damien I'm someone who wants to kill you"

I can do this I closed my eyes trying to imagine a ball of blue crackling ice ball that would freeze whatever I wanted a chill came over me as I started to form it in my mind opening my hands I thrust them at Damien he didn't flinch as the flower pot sitting on the windowsill next to him was frozen in layer of thick steaming ice. I looked at me for validation of what I had done.

"it's a start" he said calmly I smiled at him relieved there was warmth in his voice, maybe I imagined maybe I wanted it to be there, and just maybe it really was there.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I was startled out of thoughts by his voice I looked up and was met by his bewildered eyes.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Good harnessing your power should be the only things on your mind do understand what I'm saying" he looked directly into my eyes and I understood perfectly what he meant.

Sighing "I understand" is all I could master.

"Good let's keep going" and we did, spending the entire afternoon mastering my cold powers turning the conservatory into an ice dome.

"come Christine hit me", I kept thrusting as he wove incredibly fast and one last time then he stopped I look over bewildered ;then I noticed his left hand was completely engulfed in ice I looked up at him beaming he just smirked. Closing his fist the ice fell away.

"Not bad at the speed I was going I thought you'd never even touch me let's try some target practice" I nodded following him until we were outside, walking in front of me he offered me his back.

"Get on"

"Umm can we just ride the horses, riding on your back scares me and makes me dizzy" there was a silence as he got up and walked towards the stables.

I hope I didn't hurt his feelings ah no way a man like him wouldn't make a big deal out of something so small I'm over-thinking it with my mind at ease I followed him . Soon we were on the horses and traveling quite fast his horse seemed to be faster than mine. It seemed like forever but finally we'd reached a our destination we were in a clearing with large trees he held out his hand and as if almost timed a rock like object was shot into his hand he held it out to my confused face.

" These are concus there sort of seeds these large trees are called Nefarious they shoot out these seeds with such force that they damage other trees, the Nefarious seeds growing in their place. I'll blind fold you and when these seeds come at you either defend or attack your choice there're pretty hard so don't get hit too much".

I just kept looking at him he couldn't be serious looking at the size of these I would be covered in bruises ,was this his plan to cripple me with seeds so I wouldn't be able to fight.

"You're joking"

"Do I seem like the joking type" and then he just fixed me with that stare, I sighed in defeat he smirked walking towards me with a blind fold he tied me pushed me towards the centre. Standing still I could hear the sound of the grass crumpling under his boots as he walked away I stood there feeling sacred my breathing getting heavier and heavier this isn't right I need to calm down. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes only my ears could help me now. Then I heard it something falling, it was getting closer left or right I didn't know which side and then if felt a thump on my head bewildered my body gave way my feet crumpling underneath me.

"Concentrate!" hearing his voice I came back to my sense rising up once again I stood still I could feel the cool breeze brushing against my hair, the rustling of the leaves then I herd it something heavier cutting through the breeze coming at angle from my right side. It was almost there I thrust out my hand in the direction and could hear the concus crystallizing as it fell to the ground a smile broke out, but I didn't have time to relax as I could sense another again, I trust upwards this time and then from below at another angle then from the side and from above I kept thrusting and with each crystallization my smile widened, this seemed to go on forever. I succeeded but not every time, every now and then I would get hit but I did well I could feel myself losing strength that's when I felt the arm on my shoulder and the blind fold being taken off I squinted trying readjust to the now amber skyline.

" let's go" he said I was taken aback by his coldness but followed I don't know if it was tiredness or pain or both but I could feel the tears rising up from my wearied eyes and, my feet stopping in their tracks sensing this he turned round.

"Christine" he came closer until we were face to face.

" I did well didn't I " the weakness in my voice surprised even me then he reached out grasping my hand pulling me into his chest till my head was resting where I could here the beating of his heart as his arms wrapped around my trembling figure his voice floated into my ears.

"You did well, you did well" and that was enough for my tears to start overflowing his words had unsettled my heart, what should I do now there was no way to leave now I had met the person who was more important than my own life.

"Damien about what I said before, when we were in the castle about lov-"

"Christine please"

" let me say it I might not get another chance… before I met you I didn't really know how to live, I confused existing with living but now I think I understand when I'm with you I feel like I can breathe I feel like I can be who I am, it might sound strange but I think loving you has made a into a living person so I just wanted thank you for giving me the chance to love you", I could feel his arms unclasping as he pulled away from the embrace to look at my tear streamed face, looking into my eyes, he didn't say anything his hands rose slowly coming to rest on my cheeks, leaning forward his lips collided with mine and as they engulfed me a mixture of salt tears skin and warmth convinced me that I too was loved.


	10. Survival

AN: here's a new chapter enjoy!

Recap

" let me say it I might not get another chance… before I met you I didn't really know how to live, I confused existing with living but now I think I understand when I'm with you I feel like I can breathe I feel like I can be who I am, it might sound strange but I think loving you has turned me into a living person so I just wanted thank you for giving me the chance to love you", I could feel his arms unclasping as he pulled away from the embrace to look at my tear streamed face, looking into my eyes, he didn't say anything his hands rose slowly coming to rest on my cheeks, leaning forward his lips collided with mine and as they engulfed me a mixture of salt tears skin and warmth convinced me that I too was loved.

Chapter 10: Survival

Pulling away he kept staring into my eyes slowly turning around he kneeled once more offering me his back.

"don't worry I'll carry you slowly to the horses, I don't want you to collapse" I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck letting my body rest on his back, rising up he supported my legs as he made his way slowly to where our horses stood.

"I wish we could go on like this forever, you carrying me on your back holding me worrying about me wouldn't be nice if we could".

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere as long as it with you I'd follow you anywhere".

"Even to your death"

"Even to the depth of hell'

"Am I that important to you?"

"You're all I have left in this world", sighing sadly this thought started swirling around my head.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing" although I couldn't see I knew he was smirking and I found myself smiling too. Unfortunately the moment didn't last and we were in front of the horses he placed me on top of the horse. We rode back in comfortable silence, when arrived we found Tristan had made lunch he turned to face us his face contorted with concern.

''mon Cherie what happened to your face you're all bruised" he came over, running his cool hands along the bruised skin on my face I flinched at his cool touch then I felt Damien's cold grasp as he pulled me away from Tristan.

Clearing his throat holding onto my hands he walked off to the sink wet a cloth with cold water and placed it on my forehead. I could feel Tristan eyes on us I turned to look,

''being very possessive aren't we lord van dyke"

"I won't permit you to touch her anymore even if you're my friend Christine is mine" I could feel my face beaming without even thinking I wrapped my arms around him clearing his throat again he pushed me away.

Pacing towards the table he murmured "We should eat".

We sat together I ate my meal and they drank theirs, this is nice I thought three friends enjoying a meal together an outsider might have mistaken us for carefree youngsters, but we ate our last meal with heavy hearts all aware that this might be the last of its kind, the last time we three could sit eating laughing and living together.

After the meal my weariness caught up with me I left Damien and Tristan in the kitchen and headed up the stairs collapsing on the bed I fell asleep.

Damian pov

It has been a good day Christine was doing well with training and I had finally accepted her heart. As I sat in the kitchen sharing a drink with my best friend having bid farewell to the first and last women I will ever love I was engulfed by misery, it wasn't long now until that day which would change everything forever. A day I was sure we couldn't all survive and for the first time in my life I felt fear and a sense of helplessness at not being able to protect those close to me I sighed I could feel the intent gaze of my friend on me turning to face him

''you've changed it's only been about a year but you've changed you seem I don't know older more tired"

"I am tired and older but also a lot happier change is necessary"

"Lets drink to that then lets drink to change", and we did… we did.

The next morning I found myself standing over a sleeping Christine her long locks sprawled across the pillow she looked so peaceful kneeling down I stroked away her hair entranced by her beauty I needed to get a grip or I might end up doing something foolish. She begun to stir opening her eyes she smiled, oh how far we'd come.

"Morning did you sle.. have a goodnight" smiling at her correction I nodded sitting up in her bed she started stroking my hair taking her hand I examined them they were so tiny so fragile. Releasing them I stood up waking towards the door she was sitting up staring at me with her glistening hazel eyes.

"Go wash up we've got more training it isn't long now". The whole morning passed in a blur we did some more training she had mastered her crystallization skills and we had moved on to transference powers seeing if she could command inanimate objects at will to move where she commands. She was surprisingly good I got clipped a few time by the logs she threw in my direction, afterwards Christine would run to me checking if I'm okay.

Normal POV

"Stop worrying about me my flesh heals yours doesn't so let's concentrate on making sure you can protect yourself"

She just looked at him bemused.

" I'm learning so I can protect you" beaming up at the man she loved she instantly regretted what she said as the intent look in his eyes changed , walking up to her grabbing her shoulders tightly he pulled her in close.

"Tell me your joking Christine… tell me your joking'' he searched her eyes for any sign of a retraction there was none sighing, he let go facing away from her.

"Look Damien I don't know what you want me to say… that I won't even check if your still living that I won't protect you I can't do that'

"Why not you'll die if you don't"

"And you might if _I _do" they just looked at each other a mixture of frustration, anger and love whirling around in their eyes.

Walking toward the castle "let's begin again after lunch" were the words she heard as the man she wanted to save walked away from her. Damien retreated to the sanctuary of the study and his big black leather chair closing his eyes, he tried to calm the worrying in his heart. After walking around the castle Christine finally found Damien in the study she quietly walked in, his eyes still closed she sat on the arm rest she placed her hand on his head.

Opening his eyes Damien was met by her big hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I won't be careless I won't I just wanted you to know that I'm always on your side no matter what" leaning in Christine placed her head against Damien.

" I know just don't die"

" I won't … now come on I have more to learn if we're going to survive this", reassured a little Damien led Christine out and back to training.

It almost seemed like the week had ended with a will of a wisp and Damien was left with a dilemma Christine had done well but he still felt she was underprepared convincing her would be useless he had no choice… no choice.

Damien POV

It was the foreshadowed day and I could feel fear rising up right to the tip of my spine I wasn't the only one Tristan was trembling.

"where's Christine"

"still sleeping"

" she should be ready by now " I just looked at my friend and he knew.

"she's not coming is she"

"I can't let her die I can't"

"so.."

"I've bound her she won't be able to leave"

"if you make it through this she'll never forgive you"

"I can live without her forgiveness but not without her"

To be continued…


End file.
